Snake-Spire: The Surroundings
' Fang Peak:' The main and highest peak of Snake-Spire, Fang Peak (Orzob-Reez) is the mountain that the Snake-Spire citadel is built into. Orzob-Reez is the Orcish name for the city. Fang Peak stands 15,300' high. Snake-Spire: The geographical Snake-Spire actually only comprises a small section of the 'Citadel of Snake-Spire.' Originally a second peak of Orzob-Reez, known as Borzan's Chimney, it was carved into the image of a vast snake once Lamia took over. Lamia named the citadel after the small spire, which she took as her palace. The Orcs call it 'Liga Lamiak,' Lamia's Reach. Snake-Spire reaches 14,100'. Morgash Peak: Reaching only 12,000', Morgash peak was originally a small look-out post for the Dwarves . Now it has been carved into the image of a snake's tail, part of the giant sculpture which also comprises Snake-Spire. It is still used as a guard tower, though deep within the spire is the main Ci'la'ni barracks (see level 14). Serpent Ravine: A long canyon which passes beneath the three peaks, the Serpent Ravine is constantly patrolled by La'ni and Ci'la'ni. It serves as a hunting ground for various birds, as well as certain high-altitude plants. In the winter months, the Ravine is filled with snow, and impassable. The Ni'Zan Gate: The Ni'Zan gate is the secondary entrance to the citadel. It is guarded in the summer months by six guards, perched behind a rampart just above the gate. In winter the ravine fills with snow, and the door becomes blacked and useless. See Level 12. Lug Fang: Lug Fang is the highest tower on Serpent Spire. and offers a tremendous view of the landscape. It also affords an unhindered view of the Menik Trail. It is currently in the hands of the Ursani high Chief, Lupis, who mans it with his two sons. Lug Morgash: Located atop Morgash Peak, this tower is an extension to the Ci'la'ni barracks. It watches the Nagri road, as well as Urgan bridge, and is always manned by at least six guards. Several long-range catapults and trebuchets are mounted in the tower. Lug Ni'Zan: A further defence for the Ni'Zan gate, Lug Ni'Zan is a large fortress built several miles above the ravine. In winter it is above the snowline of the filled ravine, and its four dark towers serve as watch-posts and archer-mounts, guarding the Menik Trail. The Urgan Gate: The Urgan gate is the main entrance to Snake-Spire, and is constantly guarded (see Level 7). As well as the 12 gate-guards, it is also protected by a small fort built just to the north of the gate, Lug Urgan. This is manned by a garrison of 20 Ursani, and 30 Orcs. Surrounding the gate in a wide-area is the Urgan Rampart, a long wall which encompasses the fields to the east of the gate. The Rampart is entered via one gate, made from Iron and barred with a portcullis. The walls are 30' high, and well-manned, and surrounded by a 10' deep ravine. Urgan Bridge: '''This bridge crosses the Nagri river and leads to the Urgan Rampart. It is made from black stone, and is carved with Dwarvish heads (long since violated). It is guarded by six men, and is easily in range of the rampart's archers. '''Nagri-Road: '''This road is at times little more than a dirt path, and winds high into the mountains, before descending again at Death-Pass. It goes east from Snake-Spire, before skirting Mount Urg, and travelling north to Death-Pass. It was originally built by the Dwarves of Kalam-Borza, and meets up with the Gold Trail many miles north. It is heavily patrolled. '''The Menik Trail: This badly-maintained road travels south-east all the way to the Ursani village of Menik. At Snake-Spire it passes through the heavily fortified Ni'Zan Rampart, before ascending a steep and winding path up to Ni'Zan Gate. In winter, the trail to the gate is blocked at the Ni'Zan rampart, due to the heavy snows. River Nagri: This fast flowing river starts many miles north in the Ered Glos, passing through Death-Pass before reaching Snake Spire. Here it ends at the Nagri Lagoon. Nagri Lagoon: A large lake, very deep in most places, the Nagri Lagoon is a beautiful place hidden in the shadow of Snake-Spire. Many varieties of fish make their home here, and it is not rare to find many Ursani fishing here to feed their garrisons. The lake is calm, and the waters are soothing, though cold. In summer the lagoon swells, sometimes reaching as far as the forest. The lake is a favoured place of Lamia and her Snake people. An underground passage leads into the lowest depths of Snake-Pass, and becomes the underground Serpent Stream. The island in the center contains the tomb of king Borza; he fell in love with the Lagoon (Dw. Mada Kuza), and asked to be buried there, along with his weapons. The island is feared by the Orcs as haunted. Tauk Urzani: Tauk Urzani, or Ursani forest, is a beautiful coniferous woods to the south east of the citadel. It contains both deer and rabbits, and is a common hunting ground for the Ursani. Several Ursani Mi'kaz villages are located here. Borza-Dale: These beautiful lush field sand hills belie their grisly past. This was the site of the Famous Battle of Borza-Dale, where the Salasians, Borzani and Kuzaki fought the armies of Lamia and Kasta. It was a violent war, and thousands of Dwarves and Salasians died before the Daenorim were routed. The Dale contains hundreds of unmarked graves, and it is rumoured that King Murin of Dwarron is buried in the highlands, along with all his treasures. Category:Snake-Spire Category:Salasia Category:Lamia Category:Ursani Category:Ered Glos Category:Cities Category:Daenor